Consumers are often forced to make quick decisions when paying for goods and/or services and sometimes question their decisions regarding purchases after they occur. For example, a consumer who purchases a product with a credit card account may question whether he or she actually wanted to use the credit card to make the purchase. The consumer may have preferred to use funds from a debit account, a different credit card account, or a rewards account to pay for the purchased product. Similarly, a consumer may decide after a recent purchase made with a debit account that the purchase should have been funded through other accounts, such as an installment loan or credit card account. In another example, a customer may use a business-expense card to make a personal purchase, or vice versa. Typically, a consumer must decide before a purchase how to fund the payment and has limited options in changing their decision after the transaction is finished.